Five Elements A TeniPuri Epic Story
by Hikaru-Kibou
Summary: OCs & Various PoT characters- 4 girls are taken from their world and pushed into a world out of balance, they must gain powers and the trust of their new companions to fight against an evil being who wishes to rule the world. Based on PoT rpg. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hikaru, July, May, Lorena, Minako are my characters. The characters from Prince of Tennis are not mine, they belong to Konomi Takeshi and Shounen Jump.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TeniPuri Epic Story

Five Elements

CHAPTER I

She kept looking out the window at the trees that moved slowly with the wind that went passed them as the sun shined into the room. She sighed. She just wanted the lesson to end to go meet with her friends. It was already Friday, the day to go out with her friends without getting scolded at home for wasting valuable time that could be used for studying. She sighed again and looked down at her watch. "Just a bit more", she thought as she looked up at the teacher who kept reading out loud from her book not making much sense to anybody but herself. What was the lesson again? Oh, yes! History of the English language and culture, wasn't it? She actually liked it, but the teacher didn't come and the substitute probably had no idea what the subject was about. She looked down at the letters printed in the book. She wasn't reading at all so the words were more like black markings printed on a piece of paper and the teacher's words were completely meaningless to her. Sounds that got lost in the wind. Just a few minutes more for the bell to ring and she could go free, free from this woman's torture.

As the bell rang all the students began packing their things even before the teacher said they were dismissed. Hikaru stuffed her books inside her bag, grabbed her things and ran out the classroom. Free at last! She had her bag packed with stuff for the camping trip. She was to meet her friends at the usual meeting place, and from there they would head out for one of their small Friday adventures. It was more like their way of escaping from all the stuff that stressed them, from nagging parents and annoying siblings, and school duties. A few hours of freedom, good laughs and random chats. It was all good fun.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Hikaru, July, May, Lorena, Minako are my characters. The characters from Prince of Tennis are not mine, they belong to Konomi Takeshi and Shounen Jump.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TeniPuri Epic Story

Five Elements

CHAPTER II

She woke up and held her head as she opened and closed her eyes trying to adapt her sight to the room's light. Why did her head hurt so much? Did she get hit? No, that wasn't it … was it? She looked around and noticed the huge room she was in. She sat down and felt her hand sink when she tried to lean on the bed. Bed? You could hardly call a big bunch of pillows piled up on the floor a bed. She detected the soft scent of jasmine in the room…? Some sort of incense perhaps? She looked at a large window and tried to guess if it was noon or evening. She thought about getting up to open the curtains and see but she didn't have the strength to get up.

Suddenly the doors open and in came a group of men dressed in Japanese cloths. A very tall handsome man with glasses kneeled before her and spoke in a deep soft voice.

"How are you feeling?" he said as he looked up at her with a worried face.

"My…My head hurts, and I…I can't get up. Who are you and where am I?" she replied as she held her head again and observed the other men looking down at her.

"We are terribly sorry. We were in the middle of a battle and didn't have time to explain things." He said as he looked down.

"We didn't mean to snatch you away like that but we…" a long brown haired man kneeled next to the other as he spoke.

"Battle? Snatch away? What are you talking about?" May held her head and closed her eyes. It hurt when she tried to remember. Remember? She felt more like in a dream.

"Our world is in trouble. An evil woman with one of the godly powers has being summoning beasts and monsters and all sort of youkai to do her will." explain the long haired man.

"You see, there is a legend about the 5 Elemental Gods who created this world with their powers, and ruled over the lands for many years. When things were going on well and the beings living in the world were all at peace they left saying they would return when if the land fell into chaos and terror to help bring peace again." continued a tall man with glasses. "There was a sign a few days ago that according to the legend meant one of the gods was returning to help save our world."

"Are you saying I'm a goddess and that I'm here to help you save your world?" May asked as she stared at them in disbelief.

"Not a goddess but a chosen one, with god-like powers." said the first man as he stood up.

"Don't we still need to confirm that?" asked a red haired man who approached the others as he spoke. "Shouldn't we look for the sign?"

"I have no doubt she is the one, but we do need to find the sign." said the long haired man.

"What sign?" May asked.

From behind all those men came a girl in a very simple yokata. She walked up to May and bowed with her hands in front of her and her head touching the ground.

"I am Sakuno, milady. I will be assisting you." the girl said in a very shy voice without raising her head.

"What!? Wait! … I don't need to be assisted! Please get up!!" May said nervously as she tried to get the girl to raise up.

The men left the room and only May and Sakuno were left behind.

"Milady. I need to check if there are no signs on your body." Sakuno said as she stood up. "Please take off your clothes, milady."

"WHAT!? Signs!? What kind of signs!!?" May stood up as well and moved away from the girl.

"Please milady. It is important that we find a mark on your body. Once we find it, we must perform a ritual and thus find the place where we must head to."

"I don't really understand why but …I guess I should cooperate." May said and began removing her clothes. Just as she took her jacket off Sakuno held her right arm and they both saw a tattoo.

Sakuno left the room in a hurry and returned with some clothes which she gave to May to wear. It was a yokata with only the left sleeve. Sakuno helped May changed clothes and told May to wait until the ceremony. So May, still suffering from a headache decided to rest until she was called again.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Hikaru, July, May, Lorena, Minako are my characters. The characters from Prince of Tennis are not mine, they belong to Konomi Takeshi and Shounen Jump.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TeniPuri Epic Story

Five Elements

CHAPTER III

She kept pushing the man who held her tight as they rode off on that weird big bird. What the hell was going on!!? She was getting tired of struggling. Obviously the man that took her away was quite strong and had absolutely no intention of letting her go. She finally gave in and held onto the bird's neck as if hugging it. The man kept holding her tight around the waist but she saw a slight smile on his face when she gave in.

"Where are we going?" she said as she looked around. The landscape was a bit boring to her, all she saw were large green, yellow and pink fields and tall trees here and there.

"To our castle." the red haired man said without even turning to look at her.

"…and where's that?" she said as she sat up just holding the birds neck with her hands.

"You wouldn't know. It'd probably make no sense if I told you." he replied.

"How rude! I'm just trying to have a conversation!!" she said as she looked around at the other men riding big birds. "How long 'til we get there?"

"Sorry, sorry!"he said while he laughed. "A few hours, we'll probably get there by midnight if we maintain our current speed." He looked down at her and poked her cheek with one finger. "If you get hungry, tell me."

"I'm hungry" she said immediately after he finished talking.

"That was fast!" he said with a big smile and then called to one of the other men. "Oi! Can you give me something to eat!? The girl is hungry!"

One of the other guys got near and gave the red haired man a loaf of bread and then moved away. The man took the loaf of bread and broke it in half, gave half to Lore and began eating the other half.

"Hey! I thought it was for me!"

"I'm hungry too."

"So I have to share my bread with you!?"

"Yes, because you are a nice and generous girl!"

"I'm not. So don't decide for me. And don't eat my bread!"

"Hahaha!! If by the time you finish your piece of bread you're still hungry, we'll ask for more."

"…Fine!"

"I'm Bunta Marui. What's your name?"

"Lorena. But my friends call me Lore."

"So Lore it is!"

"People who kidnap me and then eat half my bread are not my friends!"

"Hmm! Well, I'm not your enemy. That's for sure. I guess we'll do the explaining once we get to the castle."

"You'd better!!"

At night, after reaching the castle Lorena was taken into a large bedroom and was asked to sit on the bed by a very gentle blue haired man while the rest stood around them.

"I apologize for the manner in which we took you, but we are in a hurry. I am the king of this land and owner of this castle, Seichi Yukimura. Our land has fallen into fear and chaos. Evil creatures are invading our lands from the north and they destroy every village and kill every being in their way. As a king, I cannot allow these creatures to go any further. We must vanquish them to the world from where they came from. But no matter how much we fight and how many we kill, more keep coming and in greater numbers."

"And what is it you want from me?" Lore said as she looked at Seichi's worried face.

"We need your power. You see, you are a chosen one. You were brought to this world because since before you were born a great god chose you and blessed you with his powers. And in this times of great darkness your powers will awaken and you will fight against this evil and help us bring peace to our lands."

" …Is this some kind of joke?" she said as she looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm afraid it's not. We really do need your help. We will protect you and fight with you, but we need you to fight to save our people and all the other beings in this world."

"What about my friends?"

"I do not know what will happen to them. They were taken by warriors of other kingdoms."

"So, if I help you fight this _evil being _with these _magical powers_ you say I have, will you help me and my friends get back to our world?"

"Yes, must certainly."

"And how do we go about awakening those …powers…??"

"First we must find a mark on your body, then we'll perform a ceremony and…we'll let the gods tell us our way." explained a man with black hair who had his eyes closed.

"A mark? … and you are?"

"Renji Yanagi, the king's counselor and magician. I'll be performing the ceremony." he said as he bowed.

"Your majesty, please allow me to search for that mark!" said a younger man who walked towards Lore with a grin in his face.

"Thank you Akaya." said the King as he moved aside.

"Yeah! Like hell you will!! I'm not letting you touch me you perv!!!" Lore cried out as she kicked Akaya in the face and stopped him from getting any nearer.

"Ah!!" Akaya stared at Lore's right leg while he still had her foot in his face. "I found the mark!" and he pulled her pants up a little bit to reveal a tattoo on her leg.

"Well done Akaya!! Bring her clothes and prepare for the ceremony!!" ordered the tallest of the men, one with black hair. "Seichi, will have everything ready in no time, please take a rest from the long journey.

"Thank you Genichirou. Then, I'll leave you for the moment." Seichi said in a very sweet way as he bowed slightly at Lore and then left the room accompanied by Renji, Genichirou and some others.

"You should get some rest too. Don't worry, you can eat after the ceremony." said Bunta, and left some clothes on the bed before leaving the room.

"I just want to wake up from this weird dream." sighed Lore before laying in bed and falling asleep as soon as she closed her eyes.


End file.
